


Playing Cops and Robbers

by RedwinKazier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia non au, Multi, cop Jason Grace, leo is kinda a slut, mafia, mafia boss Percy jackson, percy gets tired of problems being ignored, really dark game of cops and robbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier
Summary: “They’re all out there playing ‘happy little family’ while pretending everything’s fine. Nothing about this is fine!”“What are you saying?”“I’m saying, maybe it’s time we start playing cops and robbers instead.”———————————Or the one where Percy gets sick of problems being ignored and starts an “underground crime fighting agency” (aka the mafia)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Everyone, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Teaser

“They’re all out there playing ‘happy little family’ while pretending everything’s fine. Nothing about this is fine!”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, maybe it’s time we start playing cops and robbers instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy was getting really tired of this. Was there ever going to be a change? All he was seeing happen was actual cases being pushed aside because all they were were “minor inconveniences”. What was it going to take for them to see that this was a problem? One of them landing in a hospital bed, or, worse yet, a grave?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING::: MENTIONS OF RAPE/NON CON AND IT NOT BEING HANDLED WELL  
> ALSO MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE FROM A PARTNER

Percy was sat in yet another “Town Hall Meeting”. He’s heard multiple people complain about the noise of all the construction, but what are they expected to do about it? They can’t just up and stop building the city because it’s bothering the current tenants. There are to many people coming in to stop.

“Can we just make a public announcement that anyone coming to complain about the noise can just not bother showing up because there’s nothing we can do?” Frank asked from his spot at the front of the room as yet another noise complaint person left.

“I wish we could, but if we say we’re going to listen to all of their problems, we have to listen to _all_ of their problems.” Hazel says from her spot next to him.

The “city hall” was built once the city started growing in population. Annabeth had designed it with the intentions of it being a backup meeting ground, and it eventually just ended up being put to regular use.

It was set up with a small stage at the front of the room and two smaller platforms sticking out from the front two corners. On the stage and each platform stood a marble table with the stage holding two high backed chairs and the platforms each holding one. Hazel and Frank, still serving as Praetors, sat at the front, while the right side held Reyna and the Left, Percy. They were the official “council members”. They weren’t held to as high a standard or accountability as the Praetors, but were still involved in city decision making.

Jason ended up joining the police force once it was started up by a son of Mars named Brock Kardon. He preferred to be hands on and in the midst of the action rather than being the one orchestrating it. Percy didn’t blame him. This was slowly becoming his least favourite part of the month.

Percy was pulled out of his negative thoughts by the door being pushed open again. The person walking through the door instantly caused Percy to perk up to attention.

Walking through the door was a young girl, couldn’t have been more that fifteen, wearing torn jeans and a long sleeved tee. Her dark hair was hanging down around her face like curtains. When so looked up to get the eyes of her Praetors, you could immediately see the dark bruise around her right eye and the bruises lining her neck. Her shirt shifted and Percy caught sight of what seemed like finger print bruises lining her shoulder.

Everyone in the room gasped and Hazel cleared her throat to say, “What is your name?”

“Macey Hagann.”

“What do you have to present to us today?”

Macey takes a deep breath. “There’s… there’s a man going around town. He’s… _taking_ girls. I’ve heard of at least three other girls who have had the same experience.”

Hazel looks confused for a second. “Where is he taking them?”

“No, Hazel-“ Frank starts, only to be cut off by Macey.

“No, he’s… um… he’s _raping_ them.” She manages to just barely get out.

Hazel looks horrified and looks to Reyna for help.

Reyna nods at Hazel and turns to Macey to say, “Have you gone to the police?”

Macey nods. “All of us have. They say they’re doing their best, but without more proof there’s only do much they can do.”

“More proof?!”

Reyna jerks her gaze to Percy. “Jackson.”

Percy scoffs. “You can’t be serious! Four girls come in with the same experience, no name for the guy, and clearly looking out of sorts, and they need more proof? What could they possibly be gaining by making this up?!”

“Percy…” Hazel says is a sympathetic voice before turning to Macey. “I’m sorry, Macey, but there’s really nothing we can do as a council. This falls under police duties. I’m afraid we can’t help.”

“Can’t help? Just like you couldn’t help with the abusive boyfriend that ended up being the reason Cayson left town.” Percy was getting really tired of this. Was there ever going to be a change? All he was seeing happen was _actual cases_ being pushed aside because all they were were “minor inconveniences”. What was it going to take for them to see that this was a problem? One of them landing in a hospital bed, or, worse yet, a grave?

“No! It’s… it’s fine. I’m sure they’ll get it settled. Thank you for taking the time to listen.”

“Of course…”

With Hazel’s words of closing, Macey exits the room and Percy is quick to rise and do the same.

“Where are you going?” Frank asks.

Percy turns around and spits out, “I don’t want to serve on a council that sees that situation and decides there’s _nothing_ they can do to help.

“Percy!” Hazel called out in a plea after him, but he was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So like... slow burn, or nah? Either way, it’s going to be at least 25 chapters and probably a series. Let me know if your interested!


End file.
